Of Blue Blood
by ThePervinErmin
Summary: Once there were those in Altea of blue blood, nobles and royals. They have been hunted down and destroyed, all but the heir born on the night the castle was set fire to. Shonen-ai fanfic, Marth x Ike. I guess somewhat of a AU, since I'm tweaking the world, some of the kingdom names just stay the same. Rated T for romance and possible bloodshed later on.
1. The Lost Heir

**Hiello, this is a sad attempt for a chapter fanfic. Warning, if you are not for shonen-ai stories, do not even begin this first chapter, for this is a story about two youths by the names of Marth and Ike and you get the point of what comes next, I'm not going to spoil anymore of the wretched tale. It gets romantic eventually.**

**Another fic done for Fye. Because she was feeling sick this time and I noticed was dying for more IkexMarth fanfics, oh ho ho. What Hell I sound stupid now Dl**

**And of course, disclaimers, Marth and Ike and Fire Emblem are not miiiiiiiiiine. And neither is Super Smash Bros Brawl, I'm very sure everyone already knows.**

* * *

Once upon a time, and once upon a place, there was a once magnificent kingdom named Altea. As the legend goes, before the upheaval, the royalty were of blue blood. Ah, yes, the words were not a simple title back then. At the time, their blood really was blue, setting them apart from those of common red blood. However, some jealous thought that it was wrong, and that the demons of blue blood must be hunted out and destroyed. Assassinations were stopped, revolts soothed. The royals did all in their power to keep the realm at peace. And yet the darkness grew, and fate was turned against them. At last the rebels saw what was within their reach and they grasped it. One night, the night of the new moon, the night an heir at last was born, they crept their way into the castle. Taking torches with them, they lighted them. Setting fire, they slipped out unnoticed, killing any who saw the deeds committed. It was too late when the fires were noticed. Several fled for their lives, unable to save those left behind. Among those fortunate enough to escape was a knight clutching the heir, the promise still burning in his throat to one day return with the heir and reclaim the blue blood's rightful throne.

The rebels searched for years, exterminating every last blue blood they could find. And yet the heir evaded their grasps. Even fourteen years after the royals had been overthrown, the rebels continued searching. Some swore to never rest until they found the child and had it killed. And here, our story begins, fourteen years later, with an encounter beyond the high hills, in an open field of tall grasses and a wind tossed melody.

»»««»»

Ike was ready for adventure. He was tired of training and being cooped up, kept away from all the excitement. What did they think he was, their floor cushion? No more! He was experienced enough with his sword to survive. Ike was ready for adventure and he was ready to go find it if that was the way he would finally meet it.

Taking his horse in the dead of the night(so that his uncle would have a smaller chance of finding him later) Ike stole away with nothing but his sword and shield. If he was ever going to be brave enough to be a knight, he had no choice but to leave. One does not, after all, become a hero by staying at home with tame training. Certain that he was correct, Ike left a note for his uncle and aunt, in (low)hopes that talking sense into them would at least slow the coming, or even better to stop it entirely, of their heart attacks. But he supposed that a man can't have everything. At least they still had their own son, Boyd, and Ike had entrusted his younger sister, Mist, to him before he left. He knew that perhaps it was mean of him to leave Mist. She was the only person he had after their parents had died. But he didn't want to put her in danger just for a foolish stunt he wanted to pull. No, he would not let anything happen to her. He would make sure that she was safe. He was sure that Boyd could be trusted. Without another backwards look over his shoulder, he spurred his horse on, riding for some time before he stopped for the night, settling down on a high hill before which spread out a long, wide, open field. He'd never been this far from home. Exhausted from the night's ride, Ike shivered and pulled his cloak more tightly around himself and slept.

It was strange, and yet somehow beautiful. Ike couldn't put his finger on it quite. What was the lovely sound that woke him? He rolled over onto his stomach. That helped him clear his mind somewhat. Listening to the lively tune a minute more, Ike finally realized. It was a flute. Someone was playing a flute down in that field. His curiosity was killing him. He must go and find out who was playing there, so skillfully that they were almost playing his soul instead of the musical instrument. He got to his feet, not even caring to shake the grass out of his cloak from the night's sleep on the ground. He looked around, searching for the source of the music. There! On a boulder in the field, there perched a lad, perhaps two years younger than Ike. His hair was a dark blue, darker than Ike's own shade of indigo. His skin was a very pale color, and he looked very frail. His eyes were closed, therefore Ike didn't get a good look at them. All he saw were the long black lashes resting on his cheeks. Ike thought that he was as beautiful as his music. All of this happened with a few seconds, however. Because the moment Ike saw him, he fell head over heels. Although, perhaps it would be more accurate to say heels over head - for Ike did not watch his step, and having placed his foot upon a loose stone that gave way beneath him, he fell and tumbled down the hill, rolling and kicking and flailing in a most undignified manner, all the way to the bottom where the lad was playing his flute and whacked solidly into his shins. This produced a sour note and the song stopped abruptly. He lowered the flute and peered over at Ike, who was now lying down, sprawled over the lad's feet.

"Good morning," said Ike looking up at him. That seemed to amuse the boy.

"Good morning," he returned. Ike noticed that his eyes were blue, too, and very beautiful like the rest of him.

"Lost my footing coming down, you see," Ike tried to explain. "Sorry about that."

He laughed. "You could start by getting off of my feet."

Ike nearly scrambled to get off. What was he doing, sprawling on a stranger's feet? Was that how people introduced themselves? He thought not. He stood, at last brushing himself off and shaking the grass out of his cloak. He then stared at the lad who was in turn, staring at him.

"Do you mind continuing and my sitting and listening?" He nodded his head towards the flute lying across the lad's thighs.

"I suppose I have nothing to mind about it," he looked up at Ike. "No one really listens to me play. It's a nice change." He then raised the flute to his lips and continued to play, this time without the sour note that Ike had caused. Ike sat down, cross legged, and closed his eyes, drinking in the sound. When he finished, Ike opened his eyes again, giving a comfortable sigh and stretching.

"You're really good at playing that thing, you know?" Ike scratched his scalp with one hand, the other on the grass beside him.

The lad beamed. "You think so?"

"Course I do," Ike looked puzzled. "Would I say so otherwise?"

The boy studied his face closely. "Hmm, no, I suppose you wouldn't. You're too honest of a person."

"I what?" said Ike. "Face reading now?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that your face is-"

"A signpost for all to read, yes I know." He should've guessed. He flicked his gaze over the lad again, inspecting him once more now that he was close up. He looked to be wearing a commoner's garb, so he must be someone of Ike's own rank. "What's your name then?"

The lad's eyes turned slightly suspicious. "Tell me yours first."

"It's Ike," he blinked. "Ike Greil."

"My name is Marth," his expression seemed to relax.

"Uncommon name," said Ike.

"I don't know," said Marth.

"But for that I know," Ike's brow furrowed. "Where do you come from?"

"Here, same as you," Marth frowned. "Why would I be from somewhere else?"

"You tell me," Ike scratched his nose. "You're the odd one."

Marth looked as if he was going to answer, but suddenly stopped. He frowned. "I have to go." He leapt up and ran.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ike launched into a run from his sitting position. What was going on here? He had longer legs, was stronger. He had the advantage. Catching up to Marth, he grabbed him by the wrist. Marth gave a slight gasp and turned to look over his shoulder. Ike saw him get a panicked look on his face - right before his lips moved slightly and he disappeared. Ike stumbled forward a step or two. He was holding only air in his hand.

* * *

**And there. Chapter 1, end. Please do not kill me for making Ike be out of character. Sob sob. But I did my best! I hope you find it interesting enough to stay tuned for chapter two. Bye bye~**


	2. Chimera

**Hello, here I am, back with the second chapter(which I nearly typoed to be sock chapter). Here you get to see a tiny peak of Ike's past and how the thoughts and memories torture him half insane. Hallucinations, much? Hmm... Now I feel like a mean person...am I really that bad? (sweating)**

**And of course, disclaimers, Marth and Ike and Fire Emblem are not miiiiiiiiiine. And neither is Super Smash Bros Brawl, I'm very sure everyone already knows.**

* * *

"Darn woman teleported," Ike muttered over the fire. There had been no trace of Marth. Even though he had searched for at least an hour, he had had no luck. Questions would just have to wait until the next time he saw him. Who knew when that would be. For the time being Ike had continued his ride onto the woods on the other side of the field, setting up camp when it had become dark. He threw a twig into the fire and watched it heat up until it glowed a hot red, then burning like the rest of the flame-engulfed branches.

It was happening again. Ike was alone, yet not alone. No one else could see the images that haunted his mind, the sounds and feelings still unforgotten. Even after three years, the memories still hung there, around every corner and doorway, at every stretch of silence. Soren. Soren had been Ike's friend until that argument, that foolish mistake.

_"Why would you do this to me?" Soren was standing behind Ike, his eyes unforgiving._

Ike looked away. This wasn't real. He desperately tried to calm his breathing, his heartbeat, his racing mind.

_"Nothing to say for yourself." Soren's eyes narrowed. "You never thought I was worth anything, did you?"_

Ike closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips to his temples. Go away, he silently pleaded.

_"You never cared. All I was to you was a burden, someone who couldn't fight beside you, just someone necessary to protect." Soren looked terrible. "Why didn't you say so from the start? You could have at least not played with my feelings."_

"No!" Ike shook his head, opening his eyes. "That isn't what happened, I never thought you were a burden. I never thought any of that." Ike sighed. "You aren't even the real Soren. Talking to you doesn't help. You're just a fragment of a memory. Why won't this leave me alone?" He was talking to the air. He felt his sanity was nonexistent.

_"You wouldn't even search for me when I left." Soren folded his arms. "Instead you went looking for someone you don't even know. Some best friend you are."_

"And who was I to stop you?" Ike felt drained and exasperated. "It isn't as if I could find you and drag you back by the neck of your tunic and force you to stay. You made your point clear."

_"You could have at least tried to stop the damage you made." Soren's look was icy now, and Ike could feel it burning holes into his back._

"I did!" Ike dug his hands into his hair. "I can't even remember how many times I apologized, how many times I said I was sorry and didn't need or want you to leave. You wouldn't listen. And I've said that I'm sorry to the you that isn't even there more than I can imagine. Where are you? If I could just see you one more time, I would make it better. Why did you leave me? Why won't you give me a second chance? Why am I even asking a person who isn't there?" He leapt to his feet and in a mad frenzy stumbled to his horse and climbed on, spurring it into a gallop, riding deeper into the woods, going nowhere, anywhere just to outrun the images of Soren.

Eventually his senses began to clear, his face whipped by his hair and the midnight air rushing past as he crouched low to the horse's neck. He came aware that he must have been riding for at least an hour by then and his horse was beginning to tire. He also came aware of something else. There was something following him, rustling the leaves behind him, creeping about the bushes nearby. Suddenly it was all around him, and Ike could hardly tell what was happening until the beast at last sprung out in front of him, making him and the horse both scream in alarm, the horse rearing up. It was a strange creature Ike had never seen before, save for his uncle's bestiary, and now that he was seeing it up close he couldn't tell whether or not he really wanted to be seeing it.

It was a Chimera, a beast with the golden head of a lion, the brown body of a goat, and the deep green tail of a snake. There was only a moment's hesitation while the beast sized him up, calculated the jump. At the same time Ike sized the beast up while pulling his sword free of its sheath. The beast leaped, Ike's sword plunged. Ike's aim was somewhat off in the darkness. The beast's shoulder was caught by the blade as it landed on Ike and knocked him from the saddle and onto the ground. Ike cursed and wrestled the Chimera, doing his best to keep the smelly creature's foul breath out of his face and its yellowed canines from digging into his shoulder and ripping his arm out. His hands were full of its coarse, dirty mane. A sudden thought occurred to him. Girls hate getting their hair pulled. Perhaps the trick would work on the Chimera too. He tightened his grip and yanked hard, harder than he had ever pulled any hair, much harder than he had ever even dared to pull on Mist's hair while teasing her about Boyd and the paintings she worked so hard on. The beast opened its mouth and roared in agony and blistering anger. Ike felt half faint from the overwhelming stink that exited its roar and into his face. It smelled something along the lines of indigestion crossed with week rotten meats. Ike had to choke. The Chimera rolled over several more times, bringing them closer to where Ike had dropped his sword when having hit the ground. Seeing the chance Ike reached out and grasped the hilt, brought it up to his chest and plunged it into the Chimera's heart, just as it managed to get a clear swipe at his head. Ike's vision slanted and the world tipped, the beast collapsed onto him and suddenly everything was blood and fur and hooves and scales and immense weight and the cold, hard ground beneath him and the darkness all around him. Ike could not open his eyes and his last dizzy jumbled thought was that the Chimera had definitely not known the meaning of being on a diet.

* * *

**Chapter two, end! I know it wasn't written the best way that it could have been, but oh well. At least the fight scene was tense and engaging.. maybe? Anyway, hope you like it, and please stay tuned for the next chapter, where some new characters come into view and things begin to get more interesting. Bye bye~**


	3. There Are Two

**Hello, hello. This is chapter three, and I hope that you will find it more interesting than the previous chapter if you are of those who has managed to continue reading thus far. If you are, I love you. Yes, spontaneous love confession.**

**For those who are curious, yes, Ike is fully aware that Marth is male. He was just calling him a woman for the fun of it in the last chapter, somewhat like how I declared Chrom being Fye's wife for the fun of it, even if Chrom is far from being a wife of any kind****.**

**Speaking if Chrom! One thing you need to know is that here, Chrom and Lucina are not related. Therefore it's alright for them to be a couple, understand? Good, good, I knew you would.**

**And of course, disclaimers, Marth and Ike and Fire Emblem are not miiiiiiiiiine. And neither is Super Smash Bros Brawl, I'm very sure everyone already knows.**

* * *

Ike's eyelids felt too heavy to open. Scratch that, they _were _too heavy to open. He couldn't tell much of where he was from simply using his other senses. He was obviously indoors, on a bedroll, and someone had taken that wretched animal off of him. That was about where it ended. He felt feverish and there was a cold hand pressed to his forehead, checking his temperature. The hand lifted, moved away. There were the sounds of a cloth being dipped into water, then being rung out lightly. Then the cloth was placed and smoothed over his forehead. That felt somewhat better. Ike creaked his eyes open, squinting up.

"Oh, good, you're awake." That face was unmistakable. "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to take care of you when you're asleep." It was Marth.

"Sheesh, Marth," Ike rubbed at the bridge of his nose with a thumb. "Thanks for telling me that I'm such a hassle. Why'd you take me in then in the first place?" He frowned at the blue-haired boy.

"Marth?" The expression turned half puzzled. "Oh, wait, you must have confused the two of us. My name is Lucina."

"What now?" Ike tried to sit up. Lucina pushed him down firmly.

"Stay down," she chided. "You still need to rest."

Ike stared at her. Now that he payed more attention, it really wasn't Marth. This girl had longer hair, the same shade of blue as Marth's, but it was hip length. Her eyes were also the same color and her skin was pale as well. That didn't bother Ike. None of it did. What was bothering him into feeling uncomfortable was the fact that her face looked exactly like Marth's face. Hmmm. Well, that was a somewhat awkward sight.

"Then am I at least allowed to ask questions?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. She nodded. "Good. Am I right or am I wrong - you are Marth's twin."

"Correct," said a different voice, accompanied by a youth perhaps a year or two older than Ike. He had the look of a well trained knight. "But where, may I ask, do you know Marth from?"

"Oh. Um. Well..." An awkward question. Ike had no idea how to explain without sounding bizarre.

"Oh-um-well," the young knight rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That certainly is a new way of meeting people that I haven't heard of." He reached a hand towards Ike, but Lucina slapped it away.

"Hands off, Chrom," she frowned at him reprimandingly. "This isn't an interrogation and what are you doing, reaching creepily for him like that?"

"Checking his fever, you mother bear," Chrom laughed. "Are you the only one allowed to care for visitors?"

Ike shifted uncomfortably. He'd personally rather Lucina the only one checking his temperature right now. He was starting to get confused and his head was swimming with all these blue-haired people.

"Uh-oh," Lucina bent over Ike. "Chrom, I think you might have given him too big of a fright."

"Nonsense, he's a tough one. How could I scare him anyway? I'm harmless." Chrom grinned toothily.

Ike could take no more. Lucina and Chrom made some other frazzled exchanges, but he did not hear them. His eyes rolled up into his head and he felt relieved at the loss of consciousness.

"Now you've done it," Lucina groaned. "And just when he'd finally woken up after all that being out."

"Oh, I see, blame it on the oldest person it the room," Chrom rolled his eyes and imitated Lissa in a mockery of her cute pout.

"Chrom, I don't know what was just going on in here, but whatever the case...get that look off your face," Marth shook his head, entering the room. "You should leave it where you found it - on Lissa's face."

"Not you too! I was already being assaulted by Lucina, accused of frightening someone into a faint. Please Marth, take mercy on me!"

"Wait, Ike was awake?" Marth's gaze looked sharp as he turned to look at the two, three, of them.

"Um, yes, something wrong about it?" Chrom looked puzzled. "Why do I get the feeling that that creepy look is aimed at me?"

Marth shook his head. "It's not. I just needed to know." He turned to a wooden box, lifting the lid and placing the copper-colored flute gently inside. He was relieved. After the Chimera had poisoned Ike, he was unsure as to whether or not he'd wake at all. However, Ike had awoken once after the poison, showing that he would be able to recover the rest of the way completely. Marth pointedly ignored the strange stares that were aimed at his back.

»»««»»

When Ike woke again, it was dark in the room and he could hear conversing in low, quiet tones going on somewhere nearby. It as in that room, to be exact.

"The false king is gaining power quickly and at this point it is too dangerous to keep waiting," said a voice Ike recognized to be Lucina's. "We have the advantage as well, because no one knows that there are two. Everyone blindly believes that there was only one child born the night the castle was set fire to. I am the best weapon to use now. Marth, it's time. If you stall much longer, your people, our people, will begin to suffer. It's time for you to take back your throne."

A pause. Ike could tell that Marth was frowning without even seeing his face.

"It's not the right time yet. If we act now, we could fail, and the efforts of everyone who died to keep us safe, those alive as well like Chrom and his parents, would all go to waste. Besides, I want to ask Ike to come with me."

"The Chimera boy?" Chrom's voice now. Was that really what they called him behind his back? That was amusing.

"But you don't even know much about him," Lucina's turn to frown. "He's endearing, but are you sure that it's safe to let him know? That we are the last blue bloods?" Too late now, thought Ike.

"It's safe." Something in Marth's tone made Ike feel a strange leap of excitement at being deemed worthy. "I trust him."

"Last I saw you were running away and screaming," Chrom sounded teasing. "What changed?"

"I did not scream," Marth said sounding ruffled. "I simply fled. With dignity."

Chrom chortled quietly. "Dignity, ey? You call popping in and out of places randomly using spells dignified? You fool. Aren't you not supposed to use your magic in the presence of others?" Chrom's tone turned serious.

Marth had no comebacks. He opened his mouth and then promptly shut it again. Got you there, thought Ike.

"He's trustworthy. It's written in clear letters all over his face."

"Since when did he have a book for a face?" Lucina sounded sarcastic. "I certainly did not see it, Mr. Mage."

"Well you should have, Miss Healer," retorted Marth.

"Can both of you shut up?" Chrom was probably frowning in a no-nonsense manner because the two royals suddenly clamped their mouths shut and sat still, ceasing their bickering. "You do realize that unless Lissa and Ike are rock-like sleepers you are going to wake them up and likely bring my parents into this. And then it's sleeping in the shed for all of us, royalty or no."

"Yes," said Marth through gritted teeth. "However maybe you two should think on making the throne Lucina's since you obviously do not trust my intuition and judgement on Ike."

"But Marth, you're the firstborn out of us," Lucina seemed to be backing down, lost suddenly at such a statement. "The throne is rightfully yours."

Chrom heaved a sigh. "Let's put Chimera boy to the test. If Marth's right and he's worth it, he'll come with us. If he isn't, we'll just send him on his way and go alone. Sound alright?" The other two nodded their agreement. "Good. Then we should get some sleep now. We'll need our strength tomorrow. Goodnight Marth, Wycina."

"Goodnight, Chrum," said Marth as he settled down for dreams.

Ike rolled over to face the wall and smiled. Tomorrow, he would be ready for them. There was no way he was going to miss out on something as rare and unheard of as the blue bloods. Those who had become the myth of Altea. He closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

**Chapter three, end. I hope this was maybe satisfying, at least a bit more than the previous one(even though I highly doubt it ahaha!). Anyways, I noticed something very very strange.. Ike seems to sleep in every chapter so far! Why is that? Maybe he loves his rest too much. Can't do without it, the poor thing(whaaaaaaat?)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, please stick around for chapter four! Mwahhh! Bye bye~**


	4. A Spark

**Oh my goodness, chapter four and I did not see that coming! I'm serious! I did not see the ending coming as it did. Calm down, Ikey-poo! **

**Ahem, so things went alittle unexpectedly, but oh well, they wanted it. I hope that it won't mar the reading experience or the the story. Enjoy.**

**And of course, disclaimers, Marth and Ike and Fire Emblem are not miiiiiiiiiine. And neither is Super Smash Bros Brawl, I'm very sure everyone already knows.**

* * *

Ike frowned at his porridge in deep thought. How were they going to test him? For now they had only kept him in bed(bedroll) and continued caring for him, Lucina insisting that he was still weak from the Chimera's poison and needed more rest. That, however, was not sitting well with him. After three days he could stand no more. He was sick of rest, being treated like a colicky toddler.

"Do you not like your porridge?" Lucina's voice broke his thoughts.

Ike's frown deepened. "No, I told you it's this constant staying in bed and being treated like a camel with indigestion. I'm tired of it. I can't stay in bed any longer."

"But you haven't recovered fully. If you were to get up now you would possibly faint and worsen your condition."

"Condition!" Ike slapped his forehead in a loud facepalm. "Now you're acting like it's some disease!"

Lucina opened her mouth to protest.

"Oh, let him alone, Wycina," Chrom put a hand on her shoulder. "He's right. A bit of sunshine and fresh air will be good for the man. Meanwhile he can show me what his sword thinks of him."

"Sword?" Lucina sputtered and gaped. "Right now? With this state? Are you insane?"

"We certainly are!" Said Ike as he leapt up and followed Chrom out the door.

"But you haven't finished your porridge!" She wailed.

"It wasn't too tasty anyway, no offense."

"Thanks," Marth stared up at the ceiling.

"Me too, me too!" Lissa bounced out after the boys.

"I guess it's up to me to prepare lunch," Lucina eyed Marth. "Because you are a rotten cook. You should go on and join the others, your sword still needs more work."

"You're implying that that's the reason that I should take the throne, aren't you?" Marth gave her a sideways stare.

Lucina only smiled sweetly at him before turning around and jerking the apron strings tight behind her back. Marth chucked a dishcloth at the back of her head forcing her to turn around and shove him out the door saying, "Out, out! Out with you, no more being in my kitchen!" Marth stumbled outside into the sound of blades clashing against one another.

Ike looked to be being beaten sorely by Chrom. Chrom easily sidestepped Ike's strike and darted quickly behind him. Marth had to laugh. Chrom had used that one too many times on him and so he wasn't surprised at the grunt Ike gave out at being struck with the hilt of the sword in his back. He slipped and fell.

"There goes number four!" Lissa shouted. "Who's the man?" Chrom bowed, sliding his sword into its sheath.

Marth chuckled. He took some satisfaction in knowing that Ike was less skilled than himself. Ike picked himself up again and brushed the bottom of his tunic off, which had leaves and mud stuck it from his falls. He was somewhat muddy in general by now. Marth strode forward into their midst.

"Care for a match?" He asked Ike.

"Sure," Ike wiped at his lip, which had cracked and was bleeding. Marth pulled his own sword from his belt.

During the match, Marth was careful to avoid blows and avoid injuring Ike. He took great pleasure in being able to slip away from the sword point. However, Ike wasn't like the stupid huge thugs that are at a miraculous disadvantage when faced with a smaller opponent. He quickly caught on to Marth's technique. Edging forward, pressing closer, giving Marth less space to run. And then, when he least expected it - Ike tackled the younger boy to the ground. That produced a very satisfying half yelp, half shriek from Marth. Ike grinned down at his captive.

"Very good sword work," he said. "But you'll have to be a little less predictable to win."

Marth looked very uncomfortable, and Ike had a hard time telling whether it was the fact that he had just been outwitted by someone with inferior combat skills or whether it was the fact that he was on top of Marth. Or both.

"Please get off." Marth said over his shoulder. Aha! So it was the latter. "You're kneeling on my hands." Or maybe not. Ike rolled off instantly, looking embarrassed. He stood and offered a hand to Marth. He took hold and Ike pulled the blue-haired prince to his feet. It felt strange, knowing that Marth was really the prince of Altea in hiding and knowing that he really was not supposed to know that.

"Come on, move along," Chrom waved Ike out of the way, checking him for injury. Seeing none, he moved on to Marth. He frowned. "You've somehow managed to scrape both of your knees and your forehead has a scratch on it."

"I'm alright," Marth smiled and wiped the blood and dirt from his face. "I can keep going. A little knock out isn't enough to stop me."

Chrom nodded and turned to Ike. "Shall we resume our lesson then? I can see Marth underestimated your abilities, thinking you less experienced than you are. He won't make that mistake twice, now will he?" He smiled meaningfully at Marth.

"And neither will you now, I hope." Marth returned the meaningful look. Ike felt inwardly glad that he understood their double-sided conversation.

»»««»»

Marth was sitting beside the fireplace, tending his scraped knees. It was already dark outside and he had neglected to do it earlier. He wiped at the half-dried blood on his knees with a damp cloth, painfully, but effectively cleaning the wounds. Disinfectant was hard to come by and they only used it in serious cases. He set to wrapping them carefully in strips of long white bandaging. Marth was too busy biting his lip at the pain and bandaging to take much notice in Ike's approaching footsteps or his boots come to a stop in front of him. Ike looked down on the damage he had caused. Marth still had some blood smeared on his forehead from that scratch, peaking out from under his fringe(Ike immediately imagined the word fringe in that funny "r"-rolling accent Mist used every time she said it). And of course his knees were a bloody, raw-looking mess. Ike crouched down by Marth.

"Let me help you with this." He said, taking hold of Marth's right knee and snatching the bandaging from his hand.

"Thank you." Marth cringed.

"It was my fault," Ike shrugged. "Maybe I shouldn't have tackled you like that."

"I'm not too fragile for that." Marth frowned ever so slightly at the insult, looking as if he was considering pulling his knees out of Ike's reach. Ike tightened his hold on the right knee and continued to work at it.

"Just take an apology for once as what it is instead of a put-down, will you?" Ike muttered at Marth's knee.

Marth blinked in surprise. "So you weren't just calling me weak?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Right."

Marth considered Ike. He was definitely a good choice to take with them. Strong, quick-witted, honest. He hated to admit to the others that he was unstable and felt need for such support. He felt he was too weak, too much of a coward to look the false king in the face and firmly reclaim his throne. His throne. The throne he didn't even want. It was true. Marth did not want to rule. He was afraid of it, terrified of it. He was afraid that he would make all the wrong choices and not be strong where it was needed and eventually break beneath all of that weight and bring the kingdom into chaos once more. He would let everyone down who was close to him, everyone who had tried so hard for him. A perfect waste. Why couldn't Lucina be the older of the two? She was strong. Marth sighed.

Ike cleared his throat.

Marth jumped.

"I said, and say again for the third or fourth time," Ike said looking faintly amused. "What happened to Variag?"

"Who's that?" Marth questioned, looking disoriented.

"A horse," Ike laughed. "My horse."

"Oh," said Marth, understanding. "She's in the shed."

"Thank the goddesses," Ike said, tying a knot to hold the bandages in place. "And here I was, afraid that you where so lost in lala land that I would never learn her fate." Marth sheepishly realized that Ike was finishing his left knee.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it. It was amusing at any rate." Ike tweaked Marth's nose, making him yelp and hide the offended feature with his hands. "Do you mind if I.." Ike waved a hand as if to indicate Marth's still-dirty face.

"Oh, um, if you like," Marth shrugged. "I guess I don't mind. Lucina has done it plenty of times for me."

"Should I assume then that you get your face dirty often?" Ike raised an eyebrow.

"More often as a child. Not much now."

"But you are still a child even now." Ike had taken the damp cloth in his right hand, the side of Marth's face in the left, and was washing off the dirt carefully, as he had once done for Mist.

Marth sighed heavily. "So I am."

"You blew in my face just now. I'm so glad you brush your teeth."

Marth could not fight the hollow laugh that made its way up into his throat.

"Heavy thoughts?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"More or less."

"I have a question for you, Ike."

"Fire ahead."

"Chrom and Lucina and I are leaving. Will you come with me?"

Ahh, he knew what this was. But he must pretend that he did not. "Where to?" He lifted Marth's "fringe" from his forehead and worked at cleaning his scratch.

"You know where." Was Marth's response.

Ike felt cold down his spine and his mouth went dry.

"You haven't questioned the oddity of blue blood dried on my forehead and knees." Marth stared straight into Ike's eyes, and he found he was incapable of looking away, locked in place by those eyes, instantly willing to obey any order that would fall from Marth's lips. "I know you were listening in that night."

Ike felt as if lightning were burning him all over. This shouldn't be happening. Soren should have been the only person who could make him feel this way, feel so aflame, like there was nothing but the two of them in the moment, like as if he wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips and melt away into nothing. It was wrong. He should not. He knew he shouldn't. And yet. The hand that was holding the side of Marth's face trailed down to Marth's chin, taking hold. The other hand found its way down to the hollow of Marth's back. And before Marth understood what was happening Ike kissed him deeply, pressing his lips to Marth's, kissing him the way he had kissed Soren, the way lovers kiss. And both Ike and Marth were powerless to stop it.

* * *

**Ahhh! Chapter four, end! Seriously, Ike, did you want a kiss _that_ bad? You could'ah said something, some warning at least. Maybe I could have given you one instead to make the wait alittle more bearable, okay?**

**Anyway, hope you liked, please stay tuned for chapter five! Bye bye~**


	5. The Knight of Red Blood

**Hello, here I am! This took me a while to get around to. It was not easy. Especially because I was stumped for a bit. But here it is, chapter five, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**And of course, disclaimers, Marth and Ike and Fire Emblem are not miiiiiiiiiine. And neither is Super Smash Bros Brawl, I'm very sure everyone already knows.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since that happening and they were cutting their way through the mountains on horseback. And Marth was still not talking to Ike. He didn't blame Marth for that. It made perfect sense if the hiding prince of Altea had no interest in the same gender. Even if he had, he would still have to choke it down and find a wife and get married so as to continue the original royal bloodline. Even though now it would be tainted, considering the fact that Marth and his twin sister Lucina were the very last blue bloods. Ike was not even going to consider incest, no matter how necessary some might have thought it was in a case like this. They were humans, not beasts, for goddess' sake. Anyway, he had taken somewhat of a liking to Marth, and that would just be uncomfortable to think about. Not to mention, he had noticed a _thing _going on with Chrom and Lucina. So that added it up to a no-no. Marth would simply have to continue the bloodline in another manner, Ike decided. He knew that his decision held no weight, but he was sure that at least Marth had enough sense not to do such a horrid thing as marrying his sister.

"What are you frowning about?" Lucina stared at him inquisitively. "You look like someone threatened to set your deceased maniac grandfather on you for disrespecting their camel."

"More like disrespecting their hunchbacked dromedary," Ike creaked, rubbing at the bridge of his nose between his eyebrows. With a thumb.

Marth blinked. Why did he always do it with a thumb and not all of his fingers like every normal person did?

Chrom gave Marth a faintly puzzled look and interrupted his thoughts with his own question about their strange new travel companion. "What's with Ike and camel jokes?"

"I don't know," Marth frowned. "Lucina's catching on too."

"I can tell you're making a frowny face at my back," Ike said in a half singsong manner.

"That's right, Marth!" Lucina chimed, looking over her shoulder. "Turn it upside-down!"

Marth gave Chrom a despairing look. Chrom shrugged.

"Please stop fooling around, Lucina." Marth was still not talking to Ike.

"Excuse me, woman?" Ike turned in the saddle to look at Marth. "I believe I started first."

"I'm not talking to you," Marth said firmly.

"Too bad for you. You just said something," Ike was grinning. "To me."

Marth chose to ignore Ike's pleasure at having tripped him up on his resolve. He would not talk to the indigo-haired..youth? Man? Young man? Whatever one would call him anyway. He would not talk to Ike until he could calm his rage and flustered feelings. He would wait until the very sight of Ike, the sound of his voice even, did not make him boil and redden and think of how his mouth had been mercilessly ravaged by that.. bumpkin with the face of a.. a toad. He tightened his grip on the reins until they were cutting into his palms and his knuckles were white. He pushed his horse to the front of the group, wishing to escape Ike and his smile and his laugh and just have a bit of solitude. As much as one may have, that is, when one is riding together with three other people up a mountain pass on a very narrow, tightly winding road that goes up and up and gets colder and colder as it does so.

Ike meanwhile slowed Variag's pace just a little, falling in stride with Chrom and lagging behind Lucina. He studied Chrom's profile out of the corner of his eye. He still had very little knowledge of this young knight's background and what he had to do with the twin blue bloods in the first place. He wondered if it was alright to ask or if Chrom would still be angry with him like Marth and feel that he was in no place to be asking such personal questions with such private answers. After all..

»»««»»

_Marth struggled and shoved. No good._

_"So he is coming with us," Chrom was standing in the doorway. "Aren't you, Ike?"_

_Ike jerked backwards and Marth shoved at the same time._

_"You were just standing there and watching?" Ike half squeaked with fright. He hadn't meant for his voice to come out in falsetto._

_"And you did nothing to help me?" Marth exclaimed, sounding stunned and incredulous._

_"I just came to tell you two that dinner is ready, but you seemed very interested in something entirely different."_

_"Interested?" Marth spluttered. "Didn't you see me struggling, or have you gone blind now when I need help?" He glared daggers at Ike and wiped his mouth on his sleeve._

_Ike felt rather shaken and personally very glad that all weapons were currently out of Marth's reach. He feared that otherwise he would probably not be spared and Marth would likely show him the fullest extent of his skill with the sword in his rage._

_"So are you so sure now that he's good to take with us?" Chrom quirked an eyebrow._

_"Be silent!" Marth almost spat._

_"Oh, yes, your majesty," Chrom performed a deep mock bow. "But I believe that such orders shall have to wait until your rear is sat firmly down on the throne."_

_Marth folded his lips into a thin line and sat there in silence for several moments. "I'm sorry," he sighed at last. "It isn't your fault, Chrom. It had nothing to do with you."_

_Chrom only nodded his acknowledgment. He had turned his attention to Ike. "Now then, what have you got to say for yourself?"_

_Ike stared at the floor. "Nothing," he said. "I have nothing to say."_

»»««»»

Definitely. They had definitely both been angry with him, Ike was sure of it. What he wasn't sure of was whether or not Chrom was more forgiving than Marth and whether or not he was still on his bad side. He decided to take the risk.

"So, why do you know Marth and Lucina so well?" He ventured.

Chrom looked over at Ike, purposefully giving him a long considering sort of look, inwardly enjoying how easy it was to play with Ike's tentative mind and fool him into thinking that he might be still angry with him. Truth be told, he was never angry with Ike in the first place. Just stern and rather puzzled as to why he would do such a thing when he really hadn't known Marth and certainly neither of them was infatuated with each other. Unless Ike had somehow fallen for the prince in under a week of knowing him. Quick people weren't unheard of. But he was careful of this. Marth was to be king after all. At long last he allowed an answer to grace Ike's ears, who was positively squirming in his saddle with anticipation by then.

"My parents rescued them on the night of the fire," he said.

"I see..." Ike let his voice trail, hoping Chrom would continue.

"My father was very close to theirs."

"The king," Ike mused.

"Indeed. As close as brothers. And perhaps they could have been mistaken if it hadn't been for their different bloods and ranks." Chrom was looking ahead, his eyes on the Altean prince. "My father is of red blood, like anyone else's. And he wouldn't have become a knight at all if it weren't for their father, for he was only a friend and not a nobleman."

"Mmhmm," Ike answered vaguely. He wanted to keep listening. For once a story interested him.

"Therefore years and years later, my father was entirely ready to..." Chrom froze.

"To..?" Ike peered at Chrom.

"To...ahh," Chrom's face scrunched up tightly. "Ahhfffchoooouu!" He sneezed.

"Bless you," Ike said in a reverent tone, holding out a handkerchief.

"I won't even ask where you got that from," Chrom said, wiping his nose on the handkerchief gratefully.

"Oh, that," Ike looked half embarrassed. "My aunt always makes sure I have one on me at all times."

"I suppose then that I'll keep it until I've a chance to wash it, if you don't mind. I don't think you'd really fancy having my snot in your pocket til our next stop. Anyway, my father was entirely ready to repay theirs in anyway he could, even if it meant risking his life and that of his wife to carry away to safety from a burning castle two squalling newborn blue bloods, in addition to his own squalling toddler son."

Ike couldn't restrain his snort of amusement at the vivid image Chrom had painted for him.

"We've been raised together, but we've also always known who we are and that we aren't siblings." Chrom was looking ahead and Ike followed his gaze to where Lucina was pestering Marth about some thing or other and suddenly Ike felt a pang of missing Mist desperately. Those two reminded him somehow of how he was with his younger sister. "It's hard on them. They both have talents that they must explore and master on their own since there isn't anyone to teach them. It's too dangerous to find someone to teach them, everyone is hunting them. But no one trustworthy can help them."

"But somehow Lucina's existence has been completely concealed, unlike Marth's?"

"No one expected there to be two. They only know of Marth," Chrom frowned unconsciously. "All together his danger is greater."

Ike watched the two a moment longer before Chrom addressed him once more.

"Ike, promise me something," he said, quietly. To avoid the young royaltys' ears, Ike guessed.

"I can't promise if I don't know what it is you want." Ike said mildly, still watching as Lucina made a poke at Marth's stomach to tickle him and he avoided it, laughing.

"Please protect them with your life, as I will. This journey will not be easy."

Ike looked at Chrom, then at them, then back to Chrom again. He weighed the matter in his mind. He guessed it was right. Yes, it was the right thing to do. He would put their lives before his own. "I'll do it," he said at last.

That night long after everyone had gone to sleep and Chrom had stomped out the dying fire, Ike thought about his decision and about Mist. He would not let Marth or Lucina die, that was for certain. The future of the kingdom depended on them greatly. But he would not let himself die either. He promised Mist silently that he would return.

* * *

**Chapter five, end. And Ike keeps the sleeping tradition unlike last chapter.**

**And yes, Chrom sneezed because I sneezed in the middle of his sentence. Also, I give credit to Fye for introducing me to lovely turns of phrase like getting one's mouth merciless ravaged.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for chapter six! Thank you again for reading thus far. Mwah~**


End file.
